Dark Legacy
by Trooper717
Summary: Horrible mistakes and terrible revelations threaten to break a young woman as the decisions of a few, decides the fate of all. A re-imagining of the STAR WARS storyline...
1. Prologue

_Luke…_

"Ben?" Luke asked out loud, momentarily forgetting about the pressure he was under.

_Use the Force, Luke…_

He sat in his X-wing starfighter, sweat running down his face and his breathing heavy, he wondered whether he was going insane. Wondered if the pressure had pushed him over the edge, despite his doubts he turned of his Targeting Computer and shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his muscles. He could barely hear the flight control officer.

"Luke," the controller started, "you turned of your Targeting Computer. Is something wrong?"

* * * * *

Vader felt someone reach into the Force, draw on its power. If he could smile he would have, it had been a while since he felt someone this strong. The rebel pilot was dipping and turning, managing to evade a target lock from Vader's TIE advance starfighter. _Not for long, _Vader thought to himself. Suddenly the rebel was confident, his craft stopped its dodging maneuvers, he was about to fire. Vader's fighter locked on, it was all a matter of timing.

"I have you now!" Vader exclaimed, pulling the trigger, a pair of green bolts of energy fly from his fighter and hit the rebel's just behind the cockpit. An explosion engulfs the fighter, killing the pilot and ending the threat he possessed. Without warning, a second explosion occurs. Vader just managed to avoid having it destroy or damage his craft, scrapping up against the trench wall as he did so. His wingmen were not so lucky, both TIE fighters are obliterated as they fly straight into the flames.

_He got off a shot!_ he screamed in his head as a single proton torpedo drops into the thermal vent. His fighter hangs there, waiting for the inevitable explosion that would destroy not only the Death Star but him and his fighter. Nothing. No explosion, no death…nothing. Opening a communications channel directly to Grand Moff Tarkin he tries to figure out what had happened……


	2. Chapter One

They had sat her own in the officers lounge, at least what passed for a lounge in the Alliance base. They had sympathized with her in the beginning, gave her some space, tried to comfort her and did anything else they thought would help. When she wasn't getting any better, and her mood began to make things worse for the Alliance stationed on Yavin IV. Morale was low enough with out her depressing the troops, the command staff decided it was time to take a more direct approach. Leia sat on a rather uncomfortable couch with Generals Jan Dodonna and Bob Hudsol both standing before her, giving her stern looks and each mentally preparing for the intervention they were going to perform. She was not looking at them, it was as if she was looking through them and at some far away object. It was obvious she did not want to be there, and she was truly loathing Dodonna and his executive officer. But it needed to be done.

"Leia-"

"Why can't you two just leave me alone?" she asked, interrupting Dodonna.

"Because you aren't helping the situation by being a depressed little brat. Its been four months, he may be a hero but he is not going to come back!" Hudsol said sternly, being the more sensitive of the two Dodonna placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder, signaling him to clam down. Hudsol stepped back and Dodonna sat on top of the coffee table.

"What he is trying to say-"

"I know what he is trying to say!" she interrupted again, her arms folded and her nails digging into her arm particularly hard, "don't I have a right to mourn? I loved him."

"Oh please!" Hudsol began again as he stepped forward, re-entering the conversation, "what do you know about love? You're only nineteen, on top of that you only new Luke for a few days! You don't know what love is!"

"Quiet Hudsol," Dodonna commanded.

"Go to hell you arrogant prick, you don't know anything!" shouted Leia, "why would I take advice from you? Especially after you wife-"

"Listen you spoiled little bitch-!"

"Enough!" Dodonna hollered, "Both of you! Hudsol I think it is best you leave."

The General left the room without another word, once he left Dodonna turned back to Leia tears were streaking down her face and she still would not look at him. She had said something terrible and she knew it, but she didn't care. A few months before the loss above Yavin IV, Hudsol's wife had left him for another man, an Imperial. She had apparently been cheating on Hudsol for awhile before that. She crossed the line, but she was too caught up in her grief to care. Leia was not normally like this, Dodonna noted, there was something else. Something deeper, something…worse. He needed to find out what, before she caused anymore problems.

"Leia," he began, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze, "I know there is something else wrong. What is it?"

"Its nothing,"

"Leia,"

"I said its nothing."

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" she screamed getting up and heading for the door, "And even if there was something else I wouldn't tell some tired old fool!" Angry, Dodonna stood up and grabbed her by the arm. He shoved her into the wall and yelled back.

"Listen! I will not have your pathetic mourning phase bring down my men! Now tell me what you are hiding!" When she didn't answer, his anger only grew stronger. Throwing her back to the couch she let out a cry when she hit the cushions, "Tell me!" She began to sob and weep, whether she was upset from Luke's death or genuinely hurt from him throwing her around, Dodonna didn't know. All he knew was that his chest was pounding, and the pain was only just bearable. He was indeed old, and his heart could not take too much stress. So without his answers, he left the room and ended the counter productive intervention. Leia lied down on the couch, curled into the fetal position, tears streaming down her face.

* * * * *

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood looking out the viewport at the gas giant that was the planet Yavin, and at Yavin IV, one of the planet's eight moons and the location of the rebel base. With him were both Admiral Conan Motti and General Cassio Tagge, both sitting at the conference table the general was consulting with one of his subordinates over a comlink. Tarkin turned from the viewport and took a seat as Tagge finished his conversation..

"Grand Moff," he reported, "the 137th brigade is ready to begin operations, all they need is the command." It had been four months since the rebels had managed to damage the Death Star's super laser, after which the estimated repair time was six months. Six months was a long time to wait just so you could use the planet destroying weapon, so instead of simply moving in and clearing out the rebels, or easier still bombard them from orbit they had decided to use this as a political advantage. Though displeased, Darth Vader did not hold the Emperor's favor in this matter and so the emperor had decided to go with Tarkin's idea to put a political spin on the situation. So they had waited, first placing a blockade on Yavin IV. To win back the public's favor after the debacle of Alderaan's destruction, the Imperial controlled media had spread the news that the rebels had been given six months to surrender, and if they did not they would be obliterated. The attack that was planned and set, was all a part of this ruse as well, but also served another purpose. Imperial Intelligence had pointed out to Tarkin that the entirety of the rebel leadership was not on Yavin Iv, so they were hoping to capture some officers with this raid.

"Give the order General," he said, ending his own train of thought, "I want everything to go smoothly." With that, both the general and the admiral got up and left the room to see to their respective duties for this attack. Wilhuff then let out a sigh, not of relief, but one of restlessness. He wanted things to get underway.


End file.
